love comes and goes
by partytilwerepurple
Summary: the truth about kid's mom , and that he has a sister ! meet the wife of the lord death and what happened to her , and more importantly , how death met her , I DONT OWN SOUL EATER ! but I do own mah oc's
1. Chapter 1

**okay , an intro to mah first OC : Stephanie Dark**

**name : see above ^ **

**age : 21**

**looks : dark brown hair , pale skin , icy grey eyes , not boney nor fat , a curve-y pear shape , hair is shoulder lenth and usually kept in a low pony tail , always wears a skull and crossed bone ring on her left hand .**

**occupation : lord death's personal assistant **

**weapon or mister : neither , she is human ( oooohhh~ ) **

**personality : nice , wise for her age , a total klutz and can fight worth her being ( can fight as good as a mister , but is human , her mum was a mister though ^^ ) is prone to blush easily , can be headstrong , but that is a rare thing to see.**

**let us begin ~**

Stephanie's POV :

" steph ! lord death asked you to bring him his coffee thirty minutes ago ! " yelled my supervisor , Margret , in an angry tone. My head whipped around , cup of coffee in hand.

" I know ! I know ! I had to go and get some okay ! and it takes twenty minutes to make with this damn run downed machine ! " I yelled back at her , my blue eyes glaring . Margret let out a frustrated huff before returning to her job ' _damn Margret , always bossing me around ...'_ I thought , hurrying to the death room. I still didn't know my way around the school too well , but I was learning . It had only been built five months ago and were just starting to get students , I passed two boys while I was rushing down the hall , one with pale grey hair and pale green eyes , heck , everything about him was pale. The other one on the other hand , had flaming red hair and wore dark grey clothes and was looking at the pale kid with fright .

" PLEASE DONT DISECT ME ! '' bawled the red headed kid as the paler one was examining his...scaple ?!

" uh..." I said as I passed them , I don't think I wanted to get involved . Running faster , I approached the death room. I knocked three times , then entered with out permission , that was a bad thing to do , but I was REALLY late with the lord's coffee.

" im sorry for the delay on the coffee " I apologized franticly , fast walking towards him. Fortunatly , he didn't seem mad , almost happy actually .

" its alright Stephanie , I don't mind the wait. " he said , in neither that silly voice he used for the students nor the scary ass one he used to make other adults listen to him , he said it In a normal , kind voice. He was on the other side of the room though , so at a still fast paced walk I headed in his direction , he walked towards me to get the cup of coffee , but sadly , we didn't get that far , for I tripped over that damn rug he had , which , unfortunately , was right in front of me and my klutz-y-ness .

I ended up tripping and falling on my face and spilling the hot , no scratch that , a VERY hot drink all over a concerned lord death. He backed away slightly , a gasp of pain escaped from under his soaked mask and cloak.

I quickly got up , and went to blabbing multiple apologize to him.

" I am so sorry lord death ! first im late and then I spill hot coffee on you ! I am such a pathetic excuse for a flimsy human ! I might as well put myself on the curb on trash day ! " ( sound farmilliar ? ) I wailed , crouching in a ball on the floor in front of him. Luckily , he was already used to my insane OCD antics and let out a long sigh.

" your not trash Stephanie , so you cant put yourself on the curb on trash day , and it's fine , I'll just wash my cloak , it didn't hurt that bad ,," lord death trailed off , trying to make me feel better. I sniffed.

" o-okay..." I sniffled again , standing up nose to...mask...with lord death. " I-im really sorry.." I trailed off . He only nodded .

" its fine , but do you mind making me some ...iced coffee while I clean up ? " he asked me in a kind voice that didn't show any signs of anger. I nodded and headed out of the death room gloomily .

~~ time skip brought to you by shiganami-chop ~~

I was walking , not running , back to the death room , I was NOT going to spill this one him! I forgot to knock this time all together , which is something that isn't done .

But to my surprise , I wasn't greeted to the lord death I saw moments ago , no , it was a lord death WITHOUT his mask and cloak , a lord death that actually had a face , which I thought he didn't , don't ask me why , and was wearing only black pants plus black shoes . He had dark golden eyes , a ...in a nutshell , a really hot - er I mean handsome , face , and black hair , with odd stripes circling around his head. He was simply hot. I felt my face flush as red color made itself known there and my mouth gaped slightly . I must have made some sort of sound because the now exposed lord death turned towards me , in an almost shy manner , but his eyes showed nothing but shock as he droped the now clean cloak .

" I...uh...* gulp * " I couldn't get out a full sentence . I was most likely a pure red , ear to ear. The iced coffee shook in my hands slightly " I-I b-b-brought y-you y-your c-c-coffee.." I stammered , clearly flustered . ' _I cant think about lord death this way ! SNAP OUT OF IT STEPHAINE ! ' _ I screamed at myself , he was a god , I was a human , hardly capable of delivering hot drinks. I swore that I saw his eye twitch a little .

Lord death gulped " s-stephaine ?! " was all he could say . Im dead . I know it .


	2. Chapter 2

lord deaths POV:

I blinked at Stephanie. She was standing right there , shaking a bit . I blinked once more.

" s-Stephanie ? " was all I could get out . I felt so exposed and stupid , this was the first time anyone , and I mean ANYONE saw me , the real me. I felt my face flush a dark red , she flushed a bright pink. My right eye twitched.

"l-lord death..?" Stephanie squeaked , causing me to jump and run past her . I didn't know how to deal with this , this is the first time anyone , let alone a human , saw behind the death mask. I ran down the hall , past two students , one with pale hair , the other one with dark red , but I paid them no mind as I ran in search of my adviser , Trek.

Stephanie POV:

I was stunned... he was well , really REALLY cute , and well , uh , how do I say this ... SHIRTLESS! I mean has anyone seen under his mask ? ' WHO KNEW HE HAD A FACE ?! okay , need to calm the death down..' I thought to myself as I slumped against the door frame , the coffee still shaking in my hands. I swallowed. I WAS SO FIRED.

death POV :

I ran into one of the last classrooms , bursting through the door. trek looked at me surprised.

" uh...lord death ? " he said , unsure what he was supost to do.

I nodded " yes its me , no mask , so what , STEPHANIE SAW ME DAMNIT ! " . Trek looked at me with shock.

" your maid ? "

"yes my maid ! "

"oh."

" well what am I supost to do ? the death law handed down from reaper to reaper clearly states that NO ONE is to see the real identity of a reaper ! TWO PEOPLE SAW ME TREK !" I yelled pacing.

trek simply got up and handed me my clothes. " the seamstress brought this. she said they were done. " he told me nonchantatly , as if it was no big deal. Maybe I was overreacting...

Quickly putting the cloak and mask on , I let out a deep breath. " Thank you. " I said , trying with all my energy not to stutter. someone spills coffee on you and your never the same...

~~ time skip to later that evening ~~

Stephanie POV :

sitting at my chair , I looked through the pages of an old book , my favorite . My mom gave this to me before I moved to death city. shes nice. Flipping through a few chapters , skimming the already farmiliar word , I though of what happened today at the academy . " im so fired ! " I wailed , flinging my arms about , along with my book , sending it into the fireplace . I watched dumbfounded as it burned. " AWW COME ON ! I AM TRASH ! WORTHLESS TRASH ! " I wailed , throwing myself on the floor in a crying fit.

" no your not Stephanie .." ran a voice.

" GAH ! " I screamed , frightened as all fuck. I sprung up , only to be greeted by the man- uh reaper , of the day.

" we went over this , your not trash , so don't put yourself on the curb okay ? " he said. I herd the concern in his voice , but also a laugh being choked down.

I glared at him. " I wont , I wont.. " I muttered , crossing my arms . My expression softened with sadness as I looked at the fire place. My day has been hell.

" a-am I fired l-lord death " I asked timidly , hating the reply I was most likely to get.

" nope. your still my maid. " he said , happily ?

" I-I am ? b-but ..?" I asked , clearly confused.

" I have to keep you close to me now that you've seen my identity behind the mask.." he said. I could have sworn I saw blush on his mask.

" o-okay sir.." I said , very much relieved .

**sorry for the late update ! my mom took my computer and im at the library doing this shiz ! hope you like and sorry its short ! * shot ***


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie POV:

~ the next day ~

as I got ready for another day of trying not to goof up , all I could think about was Lord deaths actual face , and how h-handsome it was ! I mean , death city has its share of attractive men , most not single but still their out there ! Sighing , I walked out the door of my apartment and headed to the academy. ' This should be interesting..' I thought grimly to myself. I hope to death I didn't mess up again. I really needed this job..

Death's POV:

I awaited in the ' death room ' for Stephanie to come check in. She seemed so surprised that I let her keep her job. Couldn't blame her either... She did spill hot coffee on me and see my actual face...most would have been executed , or so says the law of the reapers. Silently , I sat down , and opened a mirror like portal to call up my brother , light. He was the only other god , he was the one up in the clouds , Heaven he liked to call it. Many ripple pronounced themselves on the mirror portal thing , telling me there trying to get ahold of him. The damn baka never picks up. He's probably trying to talk an 'angel' into doing something I rather not discuss...ugh.

~~( a/n : I DONT WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE AND THEIR RELLIGIOUS BELIEFS ! THIS IS JUST A CHARACTER AND MY OWN CREATIVENESS!)~~

~~ Ten minutes later ~~

death POV still :

" you didn't kill her ? " light asked me for the fifth time . I had just explained the chaos of yesterdays events.

" yes I did not kill her . WHY WOULD I ? " I yelled at him , getting annoyed by his constant questioning.

" why ? dad would have. " he grumbled .

" DONT COMPARE ME TO _HIM_" I yell at him , is it too obvious I don't like out father ?

" I will if I want little brother , now . what does this chick - " light was cut off by Stephanie walking in.

" I brought you your breakfast lord death.." she said happily , well that is until she saw the portal call I was making.

she instantly paled and broke down into a pool of OCD..." I AM SO SORRY LORD DEATH ! I FORGOT TO KNOCK! AGAIN ! I AM WORTHLESS TRASH ! PUT ME ON THE CURB THUSRDAY MORNING , IM NO GOOD ! " She wailed , curling up in a ball on the floor sobbing. I looked at light nervously.

.Laughing. His . Godly. Ass. Off.

" t-that's her ?! ...s-she's a dork ! ...freaking OCD! ...HA!" he said inbetween laughs. I felt anger rise within me.

" don't make fun of her damnit ! " I hissed at him . I _really_ hated my brother sometimes..

" b-but...death...shes a NERD! " light gasped out , out of breath from laughing so hard. He still laughed , if not more as I clenched my fists.

" shut. the . hell. UP! " I yelled at him , not aware of Stephanie watching , now back to ' normal ' .

Stephanie POV:

I stopped crying and throwing an OCD fit when I saw that lord death was yelling at his ..brother? about **me.** ' why would he yell at his 'brother' to stop making fun of me of all people ? d-did he care about me ? ' I shook that thought out of my head ' of course not...hes a DEATH GOD, why love a maid when you can get the finest witch in town ? '

" uh , lord death ? " I asked , careful of my words , I could tell he was pissed.

He froze.

" I-Im okay, sorry.. are you alright ? " I could feel the concern in his gaze , even with the mask , it made my face flush .

" yes im fine ," I say as I pick up his ICE coffee and breakfast from the nearby table , that I happen to place it on before losing myself " I b-brought your breakfast , im sorry I forgot to knock. "

I hear the smile in his voice " its fine . thank you very much Stephanie."

I also herd his brother in the background " dude ! shes hot ! I know shes your maid too ~ Think of all the fun-" luckily he was cut off before I could lose my temper with him.

" shut up light ! I swear to dad's grave it you don't I will slaughter you with a death sythe ! " death hissed at ' light'. I felt a smirk of satisfaction grow on my face even though I wasn't the one who yelled at him. He was really bugging me .

**YUS ! Death has a brother ! and he's just about as perverted as spirit ! poor death... Im sorry for making him your brother , BUT NOT TOO MUCH ~!**

**Death : damn you...**

**me : shut up , im fixing you up with a cute n OCD-y maid ! **

**death:...*blushes* YOUR WORSE THAN LIGHT! **

**light and I : HEY ! SHE/I AM NOT ! **


End file.
